


Breathing In Silence

by RukiaK1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is Overprotective Brother, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Law is Doomed, M/M, Multi, Sex, Things go from 0 to 100 real quick, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, poor law, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: Trafalgar D. Water Law; age 22. Currently in the nursing program at his university; a fast track to the medical school of his dreams. He hoped in the next two years he’ll be able to go to that school, but life really did have to throw a wrench in his plans, didn’t it?Coming his third year, he meets his two new roommates and everything in his life is thrown on it's head. He's not sure how he's going to survive this new life, or if he'll even come out of it alive. (Especially when his Father finds out).
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. 00: The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Re-read One Piece I decide while horribly sick, what could happen?  
> This. This is what happened.  
> I also changed the entire idea of this to be in Law's POV mostly because I wanted to? (And I was finding it hard to write in Luffy's. . .) But anyways here it is! A college/yakuza au that won't make sense for a bit maybe. But the pieces will start falling into place eventually. At the end there are more notes but I hope you all enjoy!

Trafalgar D. Water Law; age 22. Currently in the nursing program at his university; a fast track to the medical school of his dreams. He hoped in the next two years he’ll be able to go to that school, but life really did have to throw a wrench in his plans, didn’t it?

_x-x-x-x_

Year three, and he was sharing his dorm with two other people. Previously he had been in a single, and he had liked that arrangement the best. However, going home during breaks was getting to be more and more of a pain when he needed to study. Therefore, when he was given the opportunity to live in a dorm that he never had to leave (even during the summer!), he took it. Despite the fact he now had to share his living space with two other strangers. As long as they didn’t piss him off, he knew it would be alright. And even if they did; he had his own room.

The dorm was arranged in a. . . different fashion than what he was used to seeing. He had the single room, while the other two would share a double. But it had a lot more space than what he did. Either way, all he needed was a decent sized bookshelf and a desk to work at in peace. No problems there.

Unpacking was always easy; he didn’t need much after all. He left his TV in the living area, with his PS4 attached to it. He didn’t need it in his bedroom, so he figured it would get used out there more. He was the first one to arrive, so he took his time organizing everything. He had brought supplies for the kitchen as well; or well, his uncle had. Corazon was always someone that surprised him with everything he did.

This time it was coming with bags full of groceries, drinks, everything they needed to eat well. Therefore, their entire kitchen was well stocked even before the other two arrived. Everything was in its place and he had it all organized. Just as he liked it, even if he knew it wouldn’t stay like that.

It was about 5 pm when the door to the dorm finally opened to the other two key holders. Law had been laying on the couch reading until the interruption. Sitting up so he could greet the two—however. . .

“I told you this was the right one, an hour ago!”

“It didn’t look like the number on the key!”

“You were holding it _upside down_.”

Law sat there, taking in the sight of the two men arguing before him. One had green (dyed right?) hair, and a pair of golden earrings on one ear. He was tall, muscular with how the black shirt clung to his figure. The other was a bit lankier, but just as muscular. He had a scar under his left eye and his hair was black in stark contrast to the other. Both payed him no mind as they walked in, still arguing about mindless nothings. He wasn’t sure what to do, initiate a conversation? Or should he just wait until they finally noticed they weren’t alone?

“Luffy,” The green haired male finally snapped. “We’re here so it’s fine, but we should really introduce ourselves to our roommate.” The other pouted, but his attention finally went to Law. His head tilting a bit to the side as he approached. Giving him a once over before nodding, and holding out his hand.

“Monkey D. Luffy! And this is Zoro!” He introduced bluntly.

“…. Trafalgar D. Water Law,” He slowly shook his hand. But he wasn’t a big fan of contact with random people he just met so he made it short and simple.

“Well it’s good to meet you,” Luffy then crossed his arms. “Right Zoro?”

“Yeah, it’s _nice_ to meet you,” The other said pointedly as he walked over. Giving Law the same once over. “We got lost coming here, but we’re going to start unpacking then.”

“We’re going to go out to eat after, want to come with?” Luffy grinned, and he seemed to be thinking pretty hard. “Ah! I got it Torao! That is what I shall call you!”

Law was, blown back just a little bit. He wasn’t used to such a friendly person and it took him a good moment to process everything. “Torao?” He repeated, instead of answering the first question.

“Yup! I can’t say that name of yours so Torao!” He grinned before running off with his bag in tow to the shared room.

“You’ll get used to him,” Zoro spoke up then. “And don’t think you actually have a choice about coming out with us tonight. You don’t, he won’t let you forget it.” He walked to the room then as well, carrying his bag over his shoulder.

Law sat, dumbfounded. It took him a long time to process whatever had just happened. But when it was all said and done, he realized he really didn’t know how he’d survive the semester.

_x-x-x-x_

“I’m fine, how many times do I have to tell you?” Law rubbed his face, glancing at the phone that sat on the coffee table. He had to put it on speaker after the third minute of holding it to his ear.

 _“We just worry about you living on your own.”_ He knew his adoptive Father was protective, hell, everything about him screamed ‘ _don’t fuck with my family’_ even if he was harsh with them in his own right. But the façade of genuine worry always pissed Law off. Doflamingo was if one thing, a controlling man. He had to control his children’s lives or he wouldn’t stop bothering them. There was a lot of resistance to Law living in a year-round dorm. Cora had been the thing that pushed an agreement, stating that Law’s grades would be less affected in his own space. He wasn’t that far away either. About an hour with traffic. Thirty minutes if you went fast.

“I’m fine,” He assured again. “I’m all moved in and my roommates aren’t. . .bad.”

 _“You understand I will be meeting these roommates next time I visit, correct?”_ The threat was there. Law knew well enough by now that his father had the ability to make…troublesome individuals disappear like they never existed. He was, pretty sure they weren’t dead. But he honestly didn’t know how far the man would go for his family either. There was a chance he would kill.

“Yes, I know. Just tell me before you show up, and tell me if anyone comes with this time.”

 _“Fine. Two weeks,_ son _. I’ll be visiting next Friday night, and we’ll be having dinner. Pack a bag for the weekend, I’ll be bringing you back for your sisters sweet 16.”_

“Right,” In other words he was in charge of baby-sitting the party while his parents worked. But he was used to that, and he’d get something good out of it. “Well. I guess we’re going to dinner so I’m going to let you go.”

_“Goodnight, we’ll see you in two weeks.”_

Law ran a hand through his hair, groaning a little as he heard the line drop. Two weeks to learn everything he could about these two—before his Father showed up. He would explain that in due time, but right now he wasn’t sure he could even. . . talk over them.

He’d find out the hard way, he was sure of that.

_x-x-x-x_

Zoro drove a car that both fit him and also confused the hell out of him at the same time. He didn’t know much about the guy but a large F-250 was not what he pictured him owning. He made a move to climb into the back seat as he was a guest—and the other two seemed far closer. But to his dismay Luffy opened the passenger door and then climbed into the back himself. Leaving Law standing there for a moment before he got the message. He climbed into the front seat and buckled up.

“So, was that your Dad on the phone?” Law mentally cursed the fact he had left it on the speaker as he glanced back at Luffy. The smaller was sitting in the middle, buckled in, but his hand was on Law’s seat as Zoro backed out of his spot.

“Ah, yeah.” He spoke slowly, looking at Luffy.

“He sounded interesting, and he wants to meet us, huh?!”

“Don’t. Erm don’t be excited about that. He’s strict, and if he doesn’t like either of you, he’ll make sure I get new. . .approved roommates.” He didn’t like saying it like that, but it was the rough truth. Anything that wasn’t approved of was removed, replaced, and fixed within a timely manner.

“Sounds rough.” Zoro grunted, “but I’ll make sure Luffy is on his best behavior for that. Do you have a place of preference to eat?” He changed the subject for that, glancing over at Law.

“Erm, no.” He survived off of convince store foods mostly, unless someone bought groceries. He made a mental note that they had to eat the food that Cora had bought for them or the gentle giant would be upset. And upsetting the man wasn’t something Law liked to do. “I don’t go out a lot.”

“Why noootttt?” Luffy was pouting when Law looked back at him.

“I.” Law paused, pursing his lips together. He didn’t have many friends, and frankly he didn’t like to go to loud crowded places. “It’s just not something I do.”

Zoro hummed a bit, “well. I guess you better get more used to it.” He replied, his eyes on the road. “Luffy eats a lot, it’s easier to take him places than it is to cook him a meal. But I noticed we have plenty of snack foods and meal prep options.”

“Ah, yeah my uncle brought it over for us all.” Law shifted in his seat. He was going to get dragged on more excursions? He supposed going out wasn’t bad for him, but he. . . He shook his head then and just let the two drag on the conversation.

Somehow, it was back to where they were eating as Luffy was starving and just wanted something to eat. He started suggesting about a hundred places before Zoro turned into a restaurant and parked. Applebee’s. Well. It was something, and at least he could drink here.

They got a booth to sit at, and Law hesitated when they moved to climb in. He quickly understood someone would sit with him as he sat as close to the wall as possible. He was actually relieved when Zoro got in besides him and Luffy took the other side to himself. “It’s safer to sit opposite of him when eating,” Zoro mused. Picking up his menu to look through it.

“Right.” He made a mental note of that as he looked at his own menu. He wasn’t even sure where to begin.

He somehow got dragged into the meal deal they did, sharing it with Zoro. One app, two entrees. He was fine with that. Luffy ordered five different meals, much to the poor waitress’ dismay. But she took the order, writing it all down. Then cleared her throat, “anything else?”

“Yeah, I’ll take this,” Zoro pointed at a drink that had a colorful name. But it seemed more like pure whiskey than anything else. He then paused, grinning, “and we’ll get him this one.” Now, Law didn’t see what he pointed at but he knew Zoro meant him. The other closed the drink menu, but kept it at his side after she walked away. She did check their ID’s but didn’t tell Law what Zoro ordered for him. She seemed amused, nonetheless.

“So,” Zoro leaned on his hand, eyeing Law. “Tell us about yourself.” 

“Like?” Law shifted, sipping the water he had before him. Luffy hummed, putting his hands on the table as his eyes gave off what Law could call a sparkle.

“Everything!” It was a demand, and Law didn’t know where to begin with that.

Zoro laughed, shaking his head, “Luffy. Ask him a question first maybe.”

“Ah, okay.” Luffy paused, making an uncertain face as he tapped his fingers. “Okay! What are you in school for?” Everything that came out seemed more like a demand than anything else, but Law obliged. He was trapped, after all.

“I’m going to transfer to medical school after I finish the credits I need here,” He answered, easily.

Luffy grinned more, if at all possible. “That’s so cool! Zoro is looking at sports medicine, right Zoro?”

The other grunted, putting his drink down. “Maybe. I’m interested in it, but I’m not sure. We’re both undeclared for now.”

Law blinked, but he nodded. “Well, I can talk to some of my professors if you want. They can go over some important details about sports medicine if you would like that. Might help you decide.”

“You know, I’d like that,” Zoro grinned a little bit. “Now, I have a question for you.”

Law raised an eyebrow, because he sensed something about this question. He was prepared to answer whatever it was, but why did Zoro look at him like that?

“How much of that body of yours is tattooed?”

He dug his own grave when he answered, he wasn’t thinking clearly. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out.” He didn’t miss the smirk that graced Zoro’s lips before turning to the waitress. She dropped their drinks and Law could only stare at what Zoro ordered him.

It was a bowl, a fucking margarita bowl.

“Zoro-“

“I thought you could use something to loosen up,” He reasoned, sipping his own drink. “I’ll help you drink it if you can’t finish it yourself.”

That was a challenge, he could hear it. But god fuck, he should not drink this much. He was sure he’d regret it tomorrow. But, for the fifth time tonight he said something stupid.

“Mark my words, I’ll finish the damn thing.” He could see the grins on both of their faces. Fuck, what were these two?

_x-x-x-x_

Being 100% honest, everything after his call with his adoptive Father just. . . didn’t exist in his brain anymore. He didn’t even remember what book he was reading before he met these two, and right now all he wanted to know was what the fuck happened last night.

He was in his bed. He was _alone_ in his bed. Good. That was a start.

He groaned and rubbed his head, it hurt like a train had hit him, ran over his fucking brain and left it there. He felt sore, and nauseous even still.

Well of fucking course he did. He had drank that entire fucking drink—god knows he wasn’t going to be drinking again for at least a while. Not with this hang over, and.. . not when he was fucking naked in his bed. Alone, but fuck he was _naked._

Mental note. Do not let Zoro buy him drinks, ever again.

He slowly climbed out of his bed, groaning as he made his way to the bathroom. He did his business and started to clothe himself. It was hard, he just wanted to go back to sleep. But he had to go about his day either way. Cora lived less than twenty minutes away, in case of emergencies. He worked for his adoptive Father but a lot of his work was home based, or he stayed at the house if he had to.

The likely hood his uncle showed up today was, high. Just to see how he was doing—and he couldn’t see Law like the mess he felt he was. He cleaned up, dressed in clean clothes. . .before he dared walk out of his bedroom. Zoro and Luffy were already there, at the island in the kitchen. The smell of food drifted to him as he watched the two for a moment.

“Ah, Torao!” Luffy grinned when he saw he was up, peering over Zoro. “You survived!” He giggled, before stuffing some toast in his mouth. Law watched for a moment, briefly nodding as he moved to find himself something to eat.

“Law,” His entire body stiffened. He stood holding the fridge door for too long before he turned around.

Of. Fucking. Course.

In the living room sat his gentle giant of an uncle. With body proportions that were an anatomical nightmare in all rights, he was something else. The other tilted his head, his golden hair falling in his eyes some. “You didn’t notice me?” He was pouting, but Law couldn’t care right now.

He still looked like crap; his head hurt like a mother fucker. And he was hungry. “. . .sorry.” He couldn’t say much else. God, could he go back to bed?

“Torao, he made us all breakfast. Zoro put yours in the oven to keep it warm!”

“And so, you didn’t eat it,” Zoro grunted out. He stood up, retrieving the food from the oven and giving it to Law on a plate.

“. . .thanks Cora-san,” he spoke evenly, moving too slowly go to the living room and sit with the other. He was, instead, intercepted by Zoro. The latter having him sit down with them.

“Of course! I was glad to find out you have such good roommates! Doffy will be happy!” Law looked up as the man came up to his shoulder, placing a hand on him. He never minded when Cora touched him, unlike others. He felt safe, it was a good relationship after all. “But,” He leaned in close, “Don’t you ever drink something like that alone, again.”

Law almost choked on the bite of hash browns he took, staring up with wide eyes. The other sighed, patting his shoulder.

“I get it, you’re young. But they were both very worried about you. I called this morning and when someone new answered I was worried. I _won’t_ tell Doffy, but only if you don’t do it again.”

“What did I do?” Law slowly looked at the two and they shared a look.

“Wellllll, you threw up. A lot.” Luffy added, “but we think that might have been the red bull mixed drink you had after. It was Zoro’s but you tried some. We got you home, cleaned you up and got you into bed! Zoro stayed with you for a while because we thought you might have alcohol poisoning or something. But you’re okay!”

Zoro grunted, “you passed out pretty hard.” He noted.

Law was, well embarrassed. He could feel his ears burning, “you really won’t tell him, right?” He was scared he’d get killed, or forced back home.

Cora put his hands up, “I won’t. Now, get some rest and eat up. I need to go to work,” He kissed his forehead. A gesture that _only_ Cora got away with, and everyone had always understood that. The large man left the apartment, stumbling into the door frame before he left and closed the door. But that was fine, Law was used to that.

What he wasn’t used to, were the two pairs of eyes that watched his every movement. But after a bit, Luffy finished his food and retreated to the shared bedroom.

It left Law and Zoro alone. Zoro rubbed his head, “I shouldn’t have challenged you without knowing what you could handle.”

Law shook his head, “No, I fell right into it.” He was stupid for doing it, in the first place. “Erm, thanks for taking care of me.” He’d defiantly pay them back for this, at some point. He can’t imagine how the rest of the night went.

“Don’t worry about it. Eat and go rest.” Zoro got up to do the dishes, letting Law eat in peace.

Perhaps, this roommate situation wasn’t so bad after all.

_x-x-x-x_

“You’re going to have to tell him, eventually.”

“Nnn, why do I have to? He doesn’t need to know. As long as he doesn’t get dragged into anything, he’s fine.”

“That’s exactly what I mean, Luffy.” Zoro rubbed his face, looking at the other male. He was laying on his back, stomach exposed as he read a comic on his bed. He paid no heed to the other as he flipped the page. “The chances he gets dragged in and gets hurt are high with him living with us.”

“I think it’ll be fine.”

Zoro can only sigh, and hope the other is right. He glances out their room at the closed door to Law’s bedroom. Everything last night was on purpose.

They had to be careful, and getting Law drunk like that. . .undressing him. He had to make sure the man was safe to live with, and as far as he was aware. . .he was. Either way, he’d have to ask Shanks about _Doflamingo._ Something about the name just perked his interest. And he knew that was a bad thing.

“Just think about the best way to tell him if we have to, Luffy.” He gets up and moves to check on the other male. It’s almost 6 now, and he hasn’t heard a single noise from his room since he went back in. He’ll make dinner soon, but he needs to make sure Law is breathing first. Then he’ll make them a good dinner, and make sure that Law gets some of it.

_x-x-x-x_

The sight Zoro comes across makes his breath hitch. Law is still asleep, sleeping on his stomach—but his entire back is exposed. He lays with the blanket loosely around his hips. Partly revealing his ass to the green haired male. But Zoro’s eyes are on the tattoo’s lacing Law’s back. He wants to touch them, but he stops himself. He has to be satisfied that Law is still asleep, walking back out and closing the door gently.

It takes him a moment to get the sight out of his head, and to not go back in and do something about it.

He shakes his head then. He has to be careful. Attachments can be dangerous in their world.


	2. 01: We've Chosen You, Trafalgar Law

“Fuck,” Law’s head still pounded violently when he woke up even that late at night. He slowly propped himself up, letting the sheets slide off his body.

“Well, that is a sight to see.”

Law’s head jerked to the side violently, eyeing the door. The door he did not lock when he came back to sleep off the hangover. Fuck.

Zoro was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes raking over Law’s body. Law cursed, pulling the sheets up over his body—but he knew that Zoro had seen _everything. Twice._ He let out a slow breath, looking at him. He doesn’t know what to say, but Zoro speaks for him instead.

“Get dressed, if you _want_ , but dinner is ready. Better hurry before Luffy eats it all.” He warns, before turning around and closing the door.

 _Fuck._ Law knows that he’s been exposed far too much to play it off at this point. Zoro has seen him naked, twice. Every inch of his body has been exposed to this new roommate. He slowly gets up to get dressed, in some basic clothes. Not much, but enough that he’s covered. He hides him embarrassment before he leaves his room.

He catches the Advil that is tossed to him, and moves to sit down with the other two. Zoro puts a plate in front of him, smacking Luffy’s reaching hand away without hesitation. “His food. Not yours.” He sets a larger plate down in front of Luffy. “ _That_ is yours.” He grabs his own plate and sits between them. Smacking Luffy’s hand away from his plate as he starts to eat.

“Thanks,” Law’s voice is hoarse, and he can’t look at Zoro.

Zoro looks over at Law, and he grins. “So, Law.” He begins, nonchalantly. “I would like to know, do you always sleep naked?”

Law takes a bite of food; he does _not_ look at the other male. “I forgot to lock the door.” He mumbles, unable to give a more dignified response.

“Aw! You got to see Torao naked _again_?” Luffy whines, looking at the two of them. “I want to-“

“No.” Law looks over, letting out a breath. “I just. Forgot to lock the door.” He tries to keep calm, but really, it’s hard.

Luffy still pouts, “I want to see your tattoos. I know Zoro got to see them.” He whines. “So, I should be able to, right?”

“They only go down to my waste, there is no need to see the rest of me,” Law is taken away yet again. These two simply just destroy him, in everything he does. And he has known them for exactly a day. And yet, he had been thrown through the ringer already. God. What will happen when his father meets them? As long as Cora says nothing about what happened last night, he determines he’s pretty safe. The man keeps his mouth shut about these things.

“Well, I’ll see them eventually.” Luffy determines then, moving to shovel food into his mouth. He doesn’t talk, just eats.

Law let’s out a low breath, shaking his head a little bit. “You two are something else.”

“You have no idea,” Zoro murmurs, and keeps eating his own food. He encourages Luffy to slow down as he eats. Law watches them as he eats slowly. He’s grateful for the advil in his system. He knows without it he’d be in a lot of pain, more than he already was. “So,” Law looked back at Zoro as the man stares at him, leaning on his hand. “Tomorrow is Sunday. Classes start Wednesday…we were thinking about heading up to the hot springs. You want to join us?”

Law paused in his eating, looking at him. “I shouldn’t. I um should pre-“

“We’ll be heading back Tuesday around noon. Plenty of time to get ready for classes.” Zoro reasoned, “Besides, Garp bought us three tickets~”

Law swallowed, and then shook his head. Were they trying to doom him?

“Come on!” Luffy cheered then, looking at Law. “We want you to come with!” His eyes looked so innocent but that grin. . .

He had no choice, did he?

“…erg. Fine,” He agreed, looking at Luffy, then at Zoro. “When do we leave?”

Zoro glanced at the time, “well if we leave in an hour, we can get our room and have a nice night.” He reasoned.

“An hour?” Law breathed, and Zoro grinned. Patting his shoulder.

“Better get packing~”

_x-x-x-x_

So, his roommates would be the death of him. Law should have seen this coming, honestly. After that first night, and now this.

He was in the truck with Luffy and Zoro. Given an hour to pack up his things and be dragged along to the hot springs. Why the hell did he agree to this?

Law let out a breath as he sent a text to Cora, informing him they would be back Tuesday but otherwise no one would be home. He didn’t want to explain, but thankfully all he got were emoji’s in response. He didn’t want to know what they meant either. Looking at his current situation that was…questionable.

“Alright so, why did we decide to do this?” Law asked, sighing a little bit. “And why me?”

“Because, we want to know more about you!” Luffy giggled, “Zoro thought including you would be a good step since we had the extra ticket.”

“Besides,” Zoro glanced back at him, grinning a little bit. “You seem to tense. A hot springs would relax you~”

Law just let out a sigh, rubbing his face. Well. Fuck.

_x-x-x-x_

“One bed?!” Law stared at the room set up, before looking back to Zoro and Luffy. “Sorry but I’ll go get my own-“

“Now, now.” Zoro wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “They’re all booked up~ You’ll have to stay with us.”

“I’ll take the couch then-“

“Nope!” Luffy jumped onto his back easily, grinning. “We want you to sleep in that bed with us! Shishishi! The couch isn’t very long after all. You’d get cramps!”

Law grunted a little bit, looking between the two. Another thing he had no choice about.

“My gramps paid for everything so let’s enjoy.” Luffy then jumped off Law and onto the bed. Flopping on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. “We can sleep tonight and then go early tomorrow!” He giggled.

Zoro looked at Law, smiling a little at him. “We have something to attend for about an hour tonight. We’ll be back though soon. Luffy!” He called. “Don’t get comfortable, we need to go meet with your Gramps!”

“Wait. His Grandfather is here-“

“Yup!” Luffy jumped up, humming a little bit. “He of course is here; he comes here every month and we come with!”

“I. See.” Law slowly moved to put his bag down.

“We’ll be back,” Zoro speaks, catching Law off guard as he touches his shoulder. But he nods, letting out a low breath.

“Have fun.” He smiles weakly and looks at them.

And when he is alone, he slowly just collapses onto the floor, rubbing his face. What kind of situation is this? Dragged to the hot springs about three hours away. It’s Ten PM, he’s slept all day. Even with a still semi-throbbing head he’s learned to function. But, what does he do for now? He sighs, rubbing his face again, moving to rub his temple some.

In the end, he decides to read one of the few books he packed. Crawling onto the bed after a bit for more comfort. He shifts, removing his jacket and then hesitating. But after a bit removes his jeans so he can at least be comfortable. He will not be sleeping naked, no. But he can at least relax in a t-shirt and his boxers. He’ll sleep at this part of the bed, the edge and all will be well.

He hopes.

_x-x-x-x_

Even though they ate four hours ago, Luffy is still munching away at the snacks in Garp’s room. Paying them no heed, which is just what Zoro needs.

“So, what do you think about him?” Garp takes a sip of his drink, looking at Zoro. “I don’t approve of this lifestyle but I want you to at least be safe.”

“He seems harmless, he’s pretty easy to embarrass.” Zoro muses, taking a sip of his own drink. “Not sure about his old man but the others are working on a file for the family. Even so, I don’t think he has any idea what they could be doing. He seems like he really doesn’t have a lot of friends or goes out either. I honestly think it’ll be fun rooming with him.” He leans on his hand, looking at Garp. “We brought him with as you suggested. So, you can meet him tomorrow night if you’d like.”

“Yes, that would be good. I have a reservation at the nearby restaurant for us.” Garp nods, glancing over at Luffy. “The more I know about this boy the better. Or we’ll have to remove him for someone else. But if I’m not mistaken you two seem a little attached.”

“You’ll understand when you meet him,” Zoro answers easily. He finishes his drink before standing up, “Luffy come on! Let’s head back!”

“Aw, okay. See ya gramps!” Luffy hugs the elder man before taking Zoro’s hand as they head out of the room. Truthfully, Garp’s room is about three doors down. 

Zoro opens the door to their room and smiles. He can’t help it. Luffy is about to make a loud noise to announce they’re back but Zoro covers his mouth and points.

Despite sleeping most of the day, Law is fast asleep on the bed. His book resting on his chest and his head falling back against the pillows. Luffy pauses before he smiles. He immediately sheds down to his underwear and jumps onto the bed to join Law.

Zoro can see the other is on the edge of the bed and he shakes his head. Not with Luffy around. He locks their door, double locks. Before he moves to join them both. Removing Law’s book and better tucking him under the covers. He strips down before climbing onto Luffy’s other side. “Be nice to him.” He murmurs. But settles down once Luffy snuggles into the pillows.

Yeah, they’ll have to see where this goes.

_x-x-x-x_

Law is confused when he wakes up with arms wrapped around him. He doesn’t remember having a fling—oh. His eyes come into focus and find Luffy, his roommate, wrapped around him. Actually, the best way to put it is, Luffy is laying on him. His arms are wrapped around Law’s chest and head resting just bellow his chin. Zoro is next to them, one arm slung around them and the other tucked under the pillows.

Why the hell were they so close to him?

He grunted a bit, shifting and trying to get Luffy off.

“No use.” He freezes, before turning to look over at Zoro. His eyes are open, watching Law. “When Luffy sleeps he won’t let go for anything besides food.” He grins. He reaches then, touching his cheek. Law flinches a bit but lets Zoro cup his face. “Law,” He looks at him, smiling slowly.

Law feels his heart speed up, and he isn’t sure why. “What are you two trying to do to me?” He asks. “I’ve known you for two days.”

Zoro doesn’t answer right away, but he strokes Law’s cheek. “You know, ever since I saw you, I’ve wanted to touch this body of yours. Luffy does too, you know.” He shifts some, bringing his entire body closer.

“I-it’s been two days.” He stutters but Zoro just grins.

Their faces are closer now, Zoro is looking into his eyes. “Two days, one day, doesn’t matter.” He leans in closer. “We want to rough you up, make you _ours_ , _Trafalgar Law.”_ He breathed. He pulls back before their lips touch, “think about it. Because tonight can be the best night of your life.”

Law’s entire body is hot, and he swallows hard. What the hell. His life just keeps getting more confusing.

_x-x-x-x_

Law joins them late at the hot springs. They have a private area booked, and he’s nervous. It took him a while to be able to go join them. But he went inside, and looked around. Immediately, he spotted Zoro relaxing, the green haired man was easy to spot. He didn’t see Luffy but he slowly approached Zoro. The man looked over with a grin, leaning on his hand as he watched Law approach.

“Law,” He breathed. His gaze was looking over the man carefully with a grin, “come join.” He waves him over gently.

Law swallows, but he walks over to join Zoro in the hot spring. He wades in and sits near the edge. Relaxing as the hot water hits his muscles. He tries not to think about earlier that morning, but at the same point he wonders how bad could it be?

“I’m glad you joined us,” Zoro leans back and Law looks over at him. His eyes trailing over Zoro’s chest. There are scars there, and he is _fit_. Swallowing, he nods.

“I mean, why come to a hot spring if I’m not going to use it?” Law replies, and looks around. “But a private bath?” He questions.

“Garp prefers it over the public areas. He rents it for a few days when he comes here.” Zoro moves closer so they’re not talking so loudly. “Luffy tends to enjoy it better as well. He’s over laying there,” Zoro motions. “He gets overheated and relaxes on the rocks for a bit before he comes back in.”

“Isn’t it…expensive?” Law asks slowly, looking uneasy.

“Don’t worry about that,” Zoro grunts.

“I can pay for something though; my family isn’t short of money.” Law grunts, “maybe dinner?”

Zoro laughs, shaking his head. “No. Don’t bother trying. We’ll be eating with Garp tonight. He’ll insist, so let him.” He assured, reaching and putting a hand on Law’s shoulder. He watches him gently before he grins. “Why don’t you come here?” He asks gently, and Law swallows.

“Why?” He asks in response, but he lets his body follow the gentle tug he receives in response. Before he knows it, he’s right against the other. Zoro’s arm wraps around his body and holds him gently.

“. . .too skinny,” Zoro mumbles gently, pressing his lips to Law’s shoulder.

He’s overwhelmed, and uncertain. But he doesn’t move away, not even when he feels the hand around him rub circles on his hip.

The last time he had been this close to someone was the summer after his senior year in high school. It had not lasted, despite his Father’s approval of his partner. Shit. What would he do about this? No, he had to not think about that right now. He had two weeks to mold this into something reasonable.

“Law.” His attention is brought back to Zoro, the green haired male touches his cheek, his fingers trailing down his body gently from there. “I know you are stressed out about this, about what I told you. It can be one time, or plenty of times. Whatever you want it to be. Luffy and I have always been physical people. People come and go in our world.” He grins then, and he pulls Law’s face closer, abandoning his touches. “But when you’re with us, it’ll be worth your while. You’ll be protected, safe. And we’ll buy you anything you want.” He promises, softly. “All you have to do, is say yes. Or better yet, kiss me.”

Law hesitates. Everything in him tells him he needs to think about this. Be rational.

Yet, he’s kissing Zoro before his thoughts finish, pressing closer to his body. He feels Zoro’s hand slip under his towel, a hand on his ass. A small sound escapes his throat, but Zoro eases him into his lap. Letting him rest there. His fingers lightly massaging Law’s ass. The other arm wrapped around his back to pull Law against his chest. He forces his tongue into Law’s mouth easily, mapping out every inch. A tremble escapes him before he groans. His legs have taken to wrapping around Zoro to keep himself balanced. It’s encouraged by all other ministrations as well.

When he pulls back, he’s panting. His body trembles as he feels Zoro lightly touch his puckered hole, rubbing gently after a moment. The other man leans and sucks on his neck, leaving a prominent mark on his flesh.

“Z-zoro.” Crap. He can feel himself getting hard, and being in the others lap he can feel his cock as well, pressing against his thigh.

“I want you to listen carefully,” Zoro murmurs then, lifting his head to Law’s ear. “I’m Luffy’s friend, and his protector. I will do anything to keep him safe, but I’ve determined you’re not a threat to us. If anything, you need someone to protect _you_.” Law tenses a bit, he feels Zoro’s finger push a little into his entrance. He tries to focus on his words, and not the ministrations. “This world can be dangerous, especially for us. Now that you’ve…accepted, we’ll have to talk about what this means. . . .” The finger is deeper inside of him, and Law forces his eyes shut. Groaning a little, “When you were 10 years old,” Zoro murmurs, “you saved Luffy’s life, saved him from getting hit by a car. We never saw you again after that, but I remember your name…your face. In our world, something like that goes a big way no matter how old.”

Zoro pauses, and Law lets out a small cry as a second finger enters. It’s painful, but also it feels amazing to be touched after so long. He doesn’t understand what Zoro is trying to tell him, he doesn’t remember saving Luffy’s life. _But at that time it was. . . ._ He tries not to think about that, erasing the memories from his head. He knows they’ll talk about it later, but he doesn’t know why Zoro is saying this now.

Another finger enters, stretching him open. Pressing his fingers in deep. He grips onto Zoro, trembling a little bit. “Z-zoro.”

The other hums, “Law, one last chance to say no. Or I’m going to have you ride me, split you open on my cock.” He grins, thrusting his fingers in and out of Law’s more responsive body.

The dirty talk does something to him, his resolve. It might be how long it’s been since he had a good fuck. But he kisses Zoro deeply, encouraging him to continue. He wants it.

“Fuck me,” He looks at Zoro.

The look on the other male’s face is feral, “as you wish.” Zoro removes his fingers and lifts Law up. He removes his towel, tossing it to the side. Then starts to lower the other down, pressing his cock deep inside of Law’s body. Law shudders, groaning as he feels the full length.

Once he’s all of the way down he needs a minute, trying to calm down. “F-fuck.”

“I’m about to,” Zoro grins, kissing his jaw. “Remember that you are ours now, Trafalgar Law.” He whispers before he thrusts up into him. No remorse as they set a steady pace. _Baby 5 always told me I seemed like a masochist but I didn’t think she was right until this moment._ Law groaned deeply, loving the feeling of being filled up by the other man. Something about it felt right. _And something about being told I am theirs…_ He shifts his hips and moans as Zoro hits a deeper spot inside of him.

“Aw, Zoro, you’re having fun without me?” Law gasps, Zoro thrusts rough into him. The green haired male hums, not pausing as he fucks Law.

“You were asleep, I took the option to integrate him into our family.” Zoro answers calmly. Law feels arms slip around his chest, holding onto him.

“How rude. . .but I like the view.” Law trembles when he hears Luffy speak. Nearly screams when the other pinches his nipples between his fingers. “I was wondering how long it would take, but Zoro had such a good plan~” He hums. “We’ve wanted you since the moment we laid eyes on you~”

Law moans in response, unable to make any kind of words in response. Zoro has switched angles, thrusting rough up into him as Law pushes back. Luffy touches all over, pinching his nipples and stroking his cock. It’s a lot for him to handle now that he’s in this situation.

It doesn’t take long for him to reach his climax after Luffy joins them, crying out as Luffy catches his mouth in a kiss. Zoro releases inside of him soon after, but still continues to thrust into Law’s over stimulated body.

He can only say that he’s pleased he didn’t listen to reason.

_x-x-x-x_

“We have to tell him, Luffy.” Zoro grunts as he sits back in one of the chairs. Law is showering, he needed it after another two rounds. . .one in the spring and one on their bed when he was pinned down. It had been a fun morning. But reality was sinking in, at least for Zoro.

“Zoro,” Luffy looks at him, pouting. “He doesn’t need to know. Not yet, anyways.”

“He’s going to be a yakuza boss’ lover,” Zoro grunted, “our lover. We need to make sure he knows that he could be in danger.”

“Well. Yeah but we gotta ask Gramps anyways,” Luffy shifts a bit, “and what if it scares him off?”

Zoro snorts, leaning on his hand then. “He’s known us for less than 72 hours, Luffy. We just fucked him in a hot spring. If he hasn’t been scared away yet, by our actions I don’t think this will.”

“Yeah. . .but. This is something else, something normal people shy away from.” Luffy lets out a breath, “let’s ask gramps and the others. They have to approve of him anyways.”

Zoro nods slowly, “yeah I know.” He murmured, but the water turned off so he shut his mouth. Looking up as Law exited with a towel around his waist. Luffy hums, jumping over to Law and puts his hands on his chest. Admiring the view.

Law grunted a little, looking at him. But he let Luffy touch, his eyes were gentle. “You really like my tattoos huh?”

“Yeah.” Luffy grins up at him. Zoro laughs just a little bit, watching Luffy trail his hands all over Law’s body, tracing his tattoos.

Zoro hums, standing up and walking over. He wraps his arms around Law’s waist and kisses his neck. “Mmm. You love it,” He breathed.

Law shifts a bit between them, looking at Luffy. “Maybe I do, I’ve never had this much attention in my life.”

Luffy hums at that, leaning up then and he moves to kiss Law, gently. He holds onto his shoulders as Law leans down enough to meet him. Zoro watches, pressing his face gently on Law’s shoulder. “We have all day,” He breaths. “6pm we need to meet Garp. It’s only 11 now~”

Law blushes, pulling back from Luffy. “And what do you have in mi-“

A phone is ringing and Law curses. “Okay I _have_ to answer that.”

“Have to?” Luffy pouts and Law looks desperate. Zoro lets him go and pulls Luffy around to him. Letting Law get over to his phone and pick it up.

He swallows, “Father, hey what is it?” He sits down and pauses. Pursing his lips as listens. Zoro slowly sits by his side, pulling Luffy on his lap. “I’m not. . .there. I apologize but I went out with my roommates. Yes, I’m aware that classes start soon. No, I’ve gotten my text books, and I’ve gotten my bag set up.” Zoro wraps an arm around him, and Luffy climbs from his lap to Law’s. Both of them holding onto their new addition tightly. Sensing his anxiety. “This won’t affect my grades. If…if anything it’s a little nice. I don’t have a lot of friends, you know that.” He closes his eyes and then flinches.

Zoro can hear the yelling and something in him snaps. He reaches, and snags the phone from Law. “Zoro-“ But Zoro hits end call, and pulls Law over. Kissing him deeply. Along with Luffy they pull him down onto the bed.

Luffy moves, touching his chest and playing with his nipples. Zoro kisses him until they’re both panting.

“Zoro you can’t just-“He’s cut off by a moan. Luffy’s lips are around one of his nipples, humming as he plays with him. “You two-“ He groans again as his phone rings. “S-shit-“ He reaches for it in Zoro’s hands an the green haired male pulls it away. Watching Law carefully. He grins then cruelly, answering the phone.

 _“Trafalgar D. Water Law! Why the hell did you hang up on me?”_ Law covers his mouth, trying to push Luffy away without winning.

“I’m sorry, that was on me.” Zoro answers calmly, “it was an accident.”

_“And who are you?”_

Zoro hums, “I’m your sons roommate,” He answers, watching the two in front of him. “We’re at the hot springs so he can’t be on for long, he might drop his phone in the water.”

 _“Listen, kid, whatever game you are playing at I don’t like it.”_ He hissed. “ _Let me talk to my son_.”

“Give me that,” Law shuddered some as he snatched the phone back. “Father I’m fine,” He rubs his face a little. “They. They’re helping me relax.” He pushes Luffy’s head away but he looks calmer now.

_“This isn’t like you, Law.”_

“. . .no it’s not.” He answers, looking at them both. “But I think it’s time I don’t just hole myself up. And it’s an all expenses paid trip?” He offers.

_“Who paid for it?”_

“My Grandpa!” Luffy cheers.

_“There is another one!?”_

“Listen, Father. You’ll get to meet them both soon enough.” He runs a hand through Luffy’s hair. “Is there anything important you needed to tell me? Or were you just checking up to see if I was ready for school?”

There was a sigh on the other end, _“I just wanted to check up on you. Don’t do anything stupid.”_ _Too late._ Zoro thinks, looking at Law’s almost naked form. He licks his lips.

He and Luffy have always been physical, it started when they were 16 and 17 respectively. It had come naturally, he supposed. He leans over and nips Law’s neck.

“I…I won’t.” Law closed his eyes, “love you.”

 _“Love you too.”_ The man hangs up and Law tosses the phone to the end of the bed.

“You two-“ He groans, Zoro’s hand is on his ass. “My parents are very…different you have to be caref-“ He’s cut off by Zoro’s kiss. Luffy hums and pulls his towel off and tosses it away.

“Torao,” He breathes, “Zoro saw how tense you got. He just wanted to make it stop~” He hums again as he looks at Law’s body. “Who can blame him? You’re ours now Torao. We’re here to protect you and make you feel good, loved. So just trust us, alright?” He grins.

“You keep saying you’re going to protect me, but I don’t know from what.” Law breathes. He’s looking at them both. And then he pauses, thinking about the situation he is in. Zoro can see the wheels turning in his head. “Wait, we’ve already done it-“

Luffy pouts, biting his bottom lip abruptly. “Torao! You’re enjoying it.” He replies. “And besides,” He kisses his cheek sloppily. “We want you to see how much we care about you. Just one more and then we can get lunch~”

Law is blushing a bit. “Luffy,” He breathes.

Luffy giggles, leaning in and kissing him properly. He shifts up to sit on his chest. Splaying his hands over the muscles. “I want this turn Zoro!”

Law grunts, “so I’m just a bottom?”

“Nope! Shishshi. But Zoro got to have you three times! I want my chance this time.” He pouts again, looking at Zoro.

“You’ve never topped, Luffy.” Zoro reminds, settling in next to them. “You gotta be nice and gentle. Even if he’s taken me three times, he’ll still be tight and need prepping.”

Luffy pouts, “I know that!” He looks down at Law, who raises an eyebrow at him.

Law pauses, “wait. I have. Well, I have a question.” He puts his hand up. “What is…this relationship?”

“Whatever you want it to be, but frankly. We’re going to spoil you anyways.” Zoro hums, leaning down to bite Law’s neck. He leaves a mark before he speaks again, “But, there is one condition.”

“I’m listening,” Law shifts, and the two look at one another with a grin.

“You are ours, and ours alone. No one else is allowed to touch you like we do,” Zoro responds. “If someone does, they’ll regret it. I promise you that.”

Law shifts again, moving his arms up. One arm wraps around Luffy and the other reaches for Zoro. “I did all of this without thinking, but for some reason. I’m. Happy about it? I don’t like people, but you two idiots seem to pull me in. Make me feel something I don’t really get, yet.”

Lufy laughs, and shifts back. Laying down on Law and wrapping his arms around him. “Good! We probably started the wrong way, with sex! But we’re on a date so it’s fine.” He reasons, and Zoro laughs. No sense arguing with his logic, you never win.

Law smiles though, kissing Luffy’s forehead before looking at Zoro. The other hummed, and leaned down to kiss Law.

Yes.

For right now everything seems perfect.

_x-x-x-x_

_“That brats’ parents are_ them _?”_

_“Yes sir, I’m afraid so.”_

_“We can’t tell those two idiots. He doesn’t have their brand, he’s clean right now. We’ll just have to keep a close eye on him, on them. When they meet up, we’ll have guards. Crap, those idiots.”_

_“Of course, sir, we’ll do our best. But what happens if the boy is working for them?”_

_“Then we’ll have to deal with it. Quick and efficiently.”_

_x-x-x-x_

Corazon stares at the letter in his hand and he lets out a breath. Leaning back in his chair. He knows it’ll only be a matter of time before his brother finds out, but right now. . . He wishes it could stay simple. He puts the letter down and lights a smoke in his fingers. He might have to take this matter to the top, but that is another issue all together.

He decides, after a moment. That there is something he can do. _Zoro was his name. He has to be the protector, the guard dog. But also, second in command._ He shifts, putting one leg over the other. He will speak to him as soon as those boys are back. Anything to protect Law from the truth hidden in the weeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so yeah, 0-100 quickly. I have my reasons of course due to the nature of this fan fic. It'll continue going a bit fast, but these chapters are longer than what I have been used to turning out. I hope you all enjoy! And I've chosen who I'm using for Doflamingo.
> 
> Otherwise, pairs are suggestible. For the side pairings or for main pairings. Whatever you see fit. Also one-sided or drama always welcome as I said before.
> 
> (Zoro wants to claim his property before something bad happens. . .)
> 
> And thank you for the comments! I loved them and they really pleased me! I always enjoy hearing what everyone thinks! (and they give me ideas to include)


	3. 02: One of The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I had no internet when I moved so I just worked on some of my stories. So here we are. Law's falling deeper into this world without knowing the consequences. . .but even if he did, he probably wouldn't care.

“Let me get this straight. You _bought_ me a suit.” Law has his arms crossed, watching the two of them carefully. “You can’t just spend money on me like this, I would have packed a suit if you asked me too!” He groans, shaking his head a little bit at the thought of these two doing all of these ridiculous things. Full expense paid trip to the hot springs, and now they sprung a suit on him. That. . .well fit him like a glove, which really, he should fear. Zoro’s eyes watching his ass a moment ago was indication enough. But also, how did they know his measurements? “I get that this looks good, but you should really return it.”

“No can do,” Luffy hums, grinning. “We picked it out for you, and you get to keep it! No returns, it was made by a friend of ours.”

Well, that was concerning. “You need to stop spending money on me.”

“Nope.” It was a simple answer, this time from Zoro. The man stands and wraps his arms around Law, looking at him. “I told you, you will be spoiled now that you are with us. We don’t mind spending money on you, you are ours now after all.” He hums in contentment; his eyes were obviously scanning Law’s body in the suit. He held nothing back when it came to the way he looked at Law. He seemed to just love his body. Which, both pleased him and also worried him about the safety of his ass.

“Yes, but this is unnecessary.” He responds, but knows he won’t win.

“It is perfectly necessary, for meeting Gramps!” Luffy approaches them, grinning up at Law. “Besides it’s a _gift_.” He adds. Of course, he adds that. Law rubs his face and lets out a slow sigh.

“Fine, when are we leaving then?”

“An hour, try not to get the suit dirty.” Zoro replies as he lets go of him gently. “We’re going to get ready now.”

“. . .Alright,” Law nods, but really. This is moving quickly. That morning he had sex with them. . .multiple times (more than Law would admit to. His ass hurts and his jaw is a bit testy now). And from the moment he agreed, it seemed like this was what he was doomed to live like. Not that it was…bad per say but still.

God, his Father was going to kill him. Well, not if Dad didn’t first after that stunt they pulled earlier. He’d just have to see.

_x-x-x-x_

Now, Doflamingo loved all of his children. But he specifically loved one of them more than the rest. Favoritism was always a problem in the family, but he couldn’t help it. Trafalgar D. Water Law was his heir, and the smartest of all of his children frankly. He was an aspiring doctor, and that made him even more valuable to the family. Of course, the boy didn’t know it. He wouldn’t until Doflamingo was ready to add him to their world. But the child was in college, somewhere where he couldn’t protect him if something happened. If only Law had chosen to commute. But that argument had only resulted in the other rebelling and living in a hotel for a week.

It came down to his grades, and how hard it was for him to study in their household. Even with a large home, the many children always seemed to cause issues in some way or another. As it was Baby 5 was turning 16 this month, and was already giving him some headaches. Dellinger was begging to go to the same college as his brother and to move out like him. Not what he needed, but he supposed it was better for Law to get real world experience. Not that he wanted the others to do so. Not yet.

Bellamy had also been causing him headaches, after getting kicked out of school for fighting, again. His hot blooded 18-year-old always seemed to be like that. Even as a star athlete he couldn’t help but getting into fights.

In the end, his only good child was the one who moved away from home. He had forbade it, but after talking to his husband. . .he made the decision to allow it. His other half always took the side of their children. But he supposed it made it fairer when he was the one who took many things away from them. To each their own, he supposed.

The problem he was having right now, wasn’t easily calmed by anything his husband said.

Who the hell were these roommates? It infuriated him. They had hung up on his husband and the way his boy sounded had bothered him. Why the hell was he at a hot spring when classes stated soon? And they had paid for him to come? Now that was even more odd, and worrisome. He knew that their dinner date was two weeks away but he wanted to come sooner. He wanted to find out who they were…and if they were going to be any trouble.

“Come now, brother. I’m sure you can give me a little bit of information. You are closer to Law than I am, and he’ll trust you. We need to know how dangerous these people are, and if Law needs…some assistance.” He’d kill for his children, and these two were no exception.

_x-x-x-x_

Monkey D. Garp was. . .something else. A towering man who seemed to both love and hate Luffy equally. Evident from the hug-and-punch that he had witnessed. Before getting a handshake and being told to sit.

It was.

Awkward.

He was separate from Luffy and Zoro for the most part, there were guards on both of his sides. Garp across from him. Zoro sat next to Luffy who was at the head of the table. _Guards. Are you serious?_

“Come on Gramps, make them go somewhere else.” Luffy is frowning, staring at Garp. “I want Torao to sit closer to us!”

Garp scowled, staring at Luffy before finally sighing. “Fine,” He waves his hand and the two get up, leaving without a word. Luffy grins and moves immediately in next to Law, while Zoro comes on his other side. Law isn’t sure why, but Garp is eyeing him more carefully now. But the man leans back, “So boy.” He begins. Off to a great start… “You’re a medical student?”

“Yes, I’m studying to become a doctor.” He nods, keeping eye contact. “I’ll finish a partial degree and transfer universities.”

“Anyone else in your family a doctor?”

Law snorts, and shakes his head. “No, far from that. My parents are both business men, and I’m sure none of my siblings could even get good enough grades for a partial degree.”

“I see.”

Law doesn’t like the way the other man acts, but he lets it slide. Instead he focuses on the fact that Luffy is eyeing the menus in the middle of the table. Before carefully grabbing one. “Gramps, this is too much talking. I’m _hungry_.”

“Fine fine, let’s all order and we can continue.” Garp grumbles, but hands out the other menus. Law takes one slowly and opens it. He’s not even sure what half of this is, and most of it is expensive. He eventually settles on spaghetti and meat sauce. It’s not that pricy and he doesn’t need a crazy amount of food.

After their orders were placed, Garp leans back. “You know, I like you kid. You hold your own and you don’t seem phased.” He grins, “I’d say you pass.”

“Pass.” Law echoes and he glances at Zoro. The green haired man just grins and leans over, kissing his cheek.

“Well, Garp is the patriarch of the family. He has to approve of relationships.” He responds, “therefore you did a great job.” Zoro explains, “if he didn’t like you. Well, there would probably be a lot of arguing right here and now-“ He gets cut off, and Law’s entire heart sinks.

“Law is that you?” He knows _immediately_ who it is, from the second he said the first letter of his name.

“Who-“

“Stay. Here.” Law gets up and he moves quick, grabbing the blonde by the shirt and pulling him along. He ignores the looks from anyone else as he swings the bathroom door open. “Why the _fuck_ are you here, Bellamy?” He’s tense, he can feel it in every joint in his body.

His younger brother puts his hands up in defense, “sport retreat. We’re staying nearby. Now why are _you_ here, and does Father know?”

“He knows.” Law curses under his breath, “look. You saw nothing-“

“No, I saw that guy kiss your cheek. Father and Dad are going to _flip_ , Law.” Bellamy responds, staring right at his brother like he doesn’t care how serious this is! “He’s cute though, I have to admit. Who knew you liked that type.” He’s teasing, and you know what? Law isn’t having it.

“You’re not going to tell them.” He hisses, “and if you do, I _will_ tell Father about _that_.” Bellamy pauses, and his eyes grow wide.

“You _swore_ -“

“And I will tell if you fuck this up for me.” He warns, staring at him. “Just like you, I deserve my happiness.”

“Fine, fuck. But if he finds out and finds out I know then-“

“He won’t learn you ever knew.” Law lets go of his collar. “Go back to your friends. Don’t you dare approach again.”

“I won’t but, hey. You do know when Father meets them…we’ll all be there right?”

“I know,” Law hesitates, looking away. “Just don’t let on that you knew. I, I’ll tell him then. But not before, I need to make my case.”

“. . .Fine. But be careful, I guess. I got suspended again, so it’s not like he’ll be terribly angry at you I bet.”

“That’s the hope, then.” Law finalizes before he leaves, cursing to himself. He was careless, he should have been more vigilant about these things.

When he comes back, their food is there. But no one has started eating. He slowly sits down, unable to swallow right. He can feel Garp’s eyes boring into him, and Zoro puts a hand on his shoulder.

“So, uh. Who-“

“My younger brother. He’s here with his sports team.”

“I see.” Garp eyes him, but he shrugs after a moment. “No helping siblings I suppose.” But there is something about his gaze that Law is unsure of.

“Torao,” Luffy finally speaks, and he pulls out a box from god knows where. He tilts his head before handing it to him. “Gramps got this for you to wear.”

“Mmm?” Law blinks, but he takes the item carefully in his hands. He opens the box, and gazes at what is inside. A simple bracelet, with black, green, and red accents all woven into the fabric. “And why was I given this?’”

“Listen, kid. This bracelet signifies your relationship in this family to these two idiots.” Garp finally picks up his fork. “Always wear it, it now identifies you. I thought about waiting, but you need it now.” Law blinks, but Zoro reaches and pulls it on his arm, tying it tight.

“Never take it off, promise me.” Zoro grasps his hand then, looking at Law. “I’m very serious about this.”

“. . .alright.” He looks down at the bracelet, “I promise?” He knows there is something more to…all of this. But he isn’t sure he should ask just yet. Garp just approved his position in this…family. Whatever that meant.

“Good.” Zoro kisses him then, short but sweet. He pulls back, “let’s eat.” He finally adds.

Eventually, Law will figure this out. He will find out what the hell is going on with all of this. He knows it might take some time. But he knows that these secrets won’t be able to last forever. But he hopes that his little brother can keep this one.

­ _x-x-x-x_

“Why’d you buy it?” Zoro isn’t taking any crap, he can’t afford to knowing Law now wears their brand. A brand that signifies who he belongs to in their underground world. No one will touch him if they know what is smart for them, but at the same point—Zoro knows it’ll make him a target.

“A test,” Garp answers, crossing his arms. “I wanted to make sure he was unmarked. The fact he willingly took the bracelet and put it on without a fuss—that confirmed it. He didn’t belong to anyone, but now he belongs to you two. You’ll need to tell him, Zoro. About everything. He’s now one of us, and he has no idea.”

“I know that,” Zoro huffs out, shaking his head. “Luffy doesn’t want to tell him yet.”

“Hah! Of course not. You need to tell my idiot grandson that you have to. Trafalgar D. Water Law is now officially your lover. He is yours and yours alone with that bracelet around his wrist. It basically indicates that you two monopolize his existence, and not everyone is going to like that. You need to tell him.”

Zoro rubs his face, “you trapped him in without letting us tell him.”

“If he really loves you, I don’t imagine it’ll be a problem.” Garp shrugs.

“It hasn’t been that long, but I know. We should tell him sooner rather than later. When things could get out of hand or when he could get hurt.” He let out a soft breath. “He’s marked now.”

“He is,” Garp places his hand on Zoro’s shoulder. “Zoro, be careful.” He says slowly, “Watch your surroundings.” He walks by and leaves the other alone. To think about the meaning of that sentence, and to think about how he can better protect Law.

_x-x-x-x_

Zoro was worried about a lot of things, at this point. But he let those worries slide away when he gets into the bedroom. “Mmm, you two having some fun without me?” He teases, closing and locking the door.

Law grunts, lightly pulling at Luffy’s head. The other pulls back, licking his lips as he turns to look at Zoro. “You’ve gotten almost all the fun today!” He huffs in reply. “So, I wanted to have some too! Besides, Torao is ours now!”

Law is panting a little, and maybe blushing as he turns his head away. Zoro can imagine he’s over sensitive after five rounds before dinner. But damn, his body is lewd. The way Law’s ass squeezes down on him when he fucks him, kills him a little inside. It was like he was made for them. “Get over here,” He raises an eyebrow as Law speaks. Finally looking at him. But he spreads his legs open, like its nothing. Luffy’s already done him in, his nipples are hard, and bruises line his skin. Luffy’s grinning as he sits back a bit.

“You can take more?” Zoro replies, slowly walking over. He runs a hand down Law’s body, watching him shiver. “You couldn’t sit very well at dinner; I imagine you’re sore.”

Law lets out a hiss then, “for the record. This dumbass has been fingering me since you excused yourself! I need one of you two to finish me off or so help me…”

Luffy hums, looking at Zoro then. “What do you think? You want to fuck him open again?”

“I thought you wanted a turn,” He muses, lightly pinching Law’s nipples. Watching the undignified face, the other makes and how badly he trembles upon being touched.

“I got him all worked up, that was the enjoyable part.” Luffy grins and leans up, sucking on Law’s neck. Adding to the bruises already there. “I kind of like watching you fuck him. He trembles and cries out, it’s so good.”

Zoro grinned in response, pulling off his suit. He tossed it over a chair before he climbed onto the bed. Grasping Law’s hips. “Do I need to prep you at all anymore?” He breathed, but he could see how wet Law was down there.

“No, fuck me.” Law hissed in return, his legs trembling. “You two have done this to me, so you better take responsibility.”

“Will do,” Zoro licks his lips as he slowly thrusts in. He can tell that Law is over sensitive. The way his mouth forms, an ‘o’ shape and his entire body shakes. But he knows that he wants him to keep going. Once classes begin, he knows Law will be busy. He won’t get a lot of time with them, but he can enjoy this now. So, he gives him what he wants. He thrusts rough into Law, making him cry out. His entire body arches up to meet the thrusts.

Luffy climbs over, sitting on Law’s chest, leaning in to kiss him. The way Luffy can bend, often makes him jealous. But watching them make out as he fucks Law gets him going. He bends Law’s legs a bit to rest over his shoulders. Thrusting rough into Law. He bends forward, pressing against Luffy as he thrusts. Luffy pulls back from the kiss and groans some.

“Mmm, such a good sight.” He breathed, biting at Luffy’s neck. “I’ll fuck you next, Luffy. You should prepare yourself for me…like you prepared Law.” He breathes, nipping down on his flesh again.

“Ah, Zoro~” He shudders, but he slowly climbs off of Law. Laying down next to them as he opens his legs. Zoro wants to watch, but he’s focused on the entirely blissed out face of the man under him. Law’s voice is hoarse when he cries out, his entire body was trembling. Way over stimulated, he probably couldn’t take another round tonight.

Hell, Zoro is amazed he can take this round. His entire body is shaking, and he moans deliciously. His lips are plump, red. Part of Zoro wonders what he would look like sucking his cock, but one thing at a time. Law won’t be able to sit tomorrow; he knows that for sure. There will be a lot of pain, but right now he can enjoy this.

“Z-zoro…” He whines, and Zoro dives in deeper, harder. He’s leaving dark bruises on Law’s hips. “P…please.”

“What do you want, baby?” Zoro grins down at him, “I’ll give you anything.” He lets out a slow breath and Law’s arms reach up. He lets out another soft whine. Zoro can’t help but love it. He shifts. He puts Law’s legs down and leans over him. Kissing him deeply. Law wraps his arms tightly around Zoro as they kiss, moaning deeply. Zoro does love this as well. Law’s arms are so tight around him, and he kisses desperately. He’s close, and he clearly needs the attention. Zoro reaches, stroking Law in time with his thrusts. He is rougher the closer they both get. Law lets out whining moans, before he cries out. He cums, his body jerking. It drives Zoro to the edge. He grunts as he thrusts in deep before he cums deep inside of Law. Letting the other cry out again at the feeling, tossing his head back against the pillows.

“Baby,” Zoro strokes his face, “you did so good. All day today. Try to get some rest.” Law makes a soft sound, and closes his eyes a bit as Zoro pulls out. He’s beyond exhausted. He snuggles into the pillows a bit. Zoro strokes his cheek again before he turns his attention to Luffy. Red faced, legs spread, and he’s got three fingers inside of himself.

Zoro licks his lips as he climbs over. Taking ahold of his boss’ hips. “You ready for me to enter you?”

“Yes,” He breathed, shifting. “Fuck me, Zoro. I loved watching you fuck Law today.” He pulls his fingers out, holding his legs open for him. “He’s going to be the best thing for us.”

“He is,” Zoro starts to enter Luffy, licking his lips. He’ll also need a break after this round, but he didn’t regret the day at all.

_Law is ours; he’s branded now._

_x-x-x-x_

_Monday. One day left before returning._

Law doesn’t want to question his own decisions—he has given up on thinking logically. Especially when he wakes up, covered in bruises, and tangled up in his lover’s arms. Zoro is on his right, holding onto him and Luffy. While the smaller is wrapped tangled around Law’s body, in ways Law doesn’t understand. But he smiles, kissing Luffy’s forehead and shifting to rest against Zoro better.

“Morning,” Zoro breathes, nuzzling Law gently. “We’ll take a bath before we go to the springs…then we can wander around today. Go to some shops.”

“Mm, I feel so sticky.” Law huffs, and closes his eyes. “I’m still full of your…cum to.” He blushes a little bit.

“Yes, you are.” Zoro kisses his cheek, “just how I like it.” He reaches then, and runs a hand down Law’s chest where he can. He reaches then and takes Law’s hand, looking at the bracelet. “Law, you’re ours. And I will mark you up, to make sure you know it.” He murmurs.

Law nuzzles against him, relaxing a little in his arms. “I know I am. You two have made it more than clear.”

“Good,” Zoro shifts then, and pulls him in closer. Luffy makes a sound but remains tightly woven around Law. “I’m still amazed you were able to take so many rounds yesterday.”

“It’s…been a long time since I went that far, my body is sore.” He grunts, “but I wouldn’t have it another way. Every time you two kissed and touched me…it reaffirmed what was happening.” He wonders about what Zoro told him, about him saving Luffy when they were kids. But he doesn’t want to ask about it now. He rather lay here and relax while he can.

“You did do more than five rounds,” Zoro laughed, and leans over. Kissing him deeply. Law makes a small sound as he kisses back just as deeply. When he pulls back, Zoro nibbles on his lip. “Let’s make sure it’s a good day…”

_x-x-x-x_

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Law!” Corazon slams his phone down as he hits the gas. This can’t be going any worse than it already is. He thought that Bellamy was joking when he contacted him. Letting him know Law was at the same place as him, but he seemed to be close with some odd guy. He promised not to tell Father, but called him instead. Figuring that Corazon could see if Law was safe. A smart move.

But also, what the hell was that boy thinking?! He wasn’t answering his phone calls since last night, and that was unlike him.

What if Doffy called? What would he do then?

Finally, he parks his car and gets out. He’ll find that idiot, one way or another.

“Torao! Come on! We’re going to go to the shops!”

“I can’t walk that fast, Luffy!”

“Hah! I could carry you?”

“Don’t you dare, Zoro.”

The smoke in his mouth falls out and he turns to the voices. He can’t be this lucky, can he?! But, he is. He can see Law from where he is. He stomps out the smoke before he starts to head over. Almost falling, but catching himself. _“Law!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I always leave this an option when I start stories. Pairs are suggestible, so go ahead and tell me what you'd like to see.
> 
> I uh, also need someone for Doflamingo? Not sure who but I need two sets of 'parents' for Law. So if you have an idea please tell me. Side pairs can happen, the main pair controls the story but side pairs with them also can exist. It really just depends on where this goes. I mean, I have ideas but I always love a little drama in paradise when it gets there you know?
> 
> As always I love comments so please let me know what you think! What you say helps me write faster and have more ideas.


End file.
